Rigby Won't Say He's In Love
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a quick oneshot/songfic I felt like doing. Rigleen. Enjoy!


**I usually try to refrain from doing songfics, but sometimes darn it I just can't help myself! So, here it is. I don't own the song, and this is just really for my enjoyment (and shipping needs), but I hope you guys enjoy it too. **

Slush was lying all around the park, blades of grass and flower buds poking through the semi melted snow and soaking up the much needed sunlight. The winter season was slowly turning into spring. By this time next month, it would officially be spring weather.

"Alright guys," Benson said, looking over his checklist, "It may be getting warmer, but it's not time to put away the winter supplies yet. So, Muscleman and High Fives, clean out the fountain and make sure the pipes aren't frozen. Skips, you shovel all the slush on the east side, Mordecai and Rigby get the west side. Pops can start planting seeds for the new flowers, and when Thomas gets done with his classes he'll help you."

"Good show!" the lolliman chimed. But Mordecai and Rigby didn't seem as enthusiastic.

"Why do we have to shovel slush?" Rigby asked, "It's gonna all melt anyway!"

"Yes, and when it freezes again, the entire path will be covered in ice and we'll probably get sued from someone slipping," Benson argued, "So make sure you get all the slush, and tonight before sunset, salt the paths."

The two groaned, but Benson gave them a strict 'Do it or you're fired' glare and then went inside.

"Come on, you two," Skips said, already grabbing his shovel and skipping away. Muscleman and HFG had already left, and Pops was making his way towards the shed to find seeds.

"Yeah, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get inside and play video games or something."

"Hmph, you mean the sooner I can beat you at video games?" Rigby said with a cocky smirk.

Mordecai just laughed. "Ha, yeah, in your dreams maybe."

Rigby was about to toss out another insult when he felt something in his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his cellphone, he saw that he had a text message.

_'Rigby, do u want to go 2 the arcade l8tr? I hear they are bringing in a couple new games 2day.'_

The raccoon grinned, his thumbs flying across the buttons._ 'Yeah, sounds awesome! I can grab Mordecai and meet you there in half an hour. First I have to get through stoopid work :P'_

"Who are you texting?" Mordecai asked, looking over Rigby's head.

"Eileen," he said casually, "We're going to the arcade later."

The bluejay smirked. "Oh, Eileen huh?"

Rigby made a face. "Why are you talking like that?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," he replied, "I just think it's sweet that you two are dating."

Rigby's tail stiffened. "What? Dude, we're not dating!"

"I don't know, ever since the whole camping trip incident, you two have been pretty close."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed, "Look, we're just friends! We're not da-!" He was interrupted by his phone. Taking it out, he read the new message.

_'Awesome ^v^ Hey, maybe tonight, would you want to come to the town dance with me?'_

Rigby stared at the message. Part of him didn't mind going. In fact, it actually sounded kinda fun. He knew it was a casual dance so he wouldn't have to worry about wearing some crappy tux, or trying to act all fancy for a bunch of snobs. There would be food, great music and Eile-...

_'I'll have to think about it.'_ he texted back.

"Aw what!" he heard Mordecai shout from behind him, "Why didn't you say yes?"

"Because, because I don't want to go to some stupid dance!" Rigby shouted back.

"Maybe not, but you do want to hang out with Eileen." Rigby just scowled and looked away. "Come on dude, just admit it! You like her!"

"No way!"

"What's goin' on?" they heard a gruff voice ask. Turning their heads, they could see Skips and Pops coming towards them. All the yelling must have caught their attention.

"Rigby, are you infatuated with a young lady?" Pops asked curiously.

"If that means he's got a crush, then yes," Mordecai answered.

"Will you guys just shut up!" Rigby shouted. Grabbing the nearest shovel, he started walking towards some slush on the sidewalk. "And I don't like Eileen!" he added.

Mordecai and Skips just looked at each other. "Denial," they said in unison.

The raccoon stabbed the melted snow with the shovel and flung it over his shoulder. 'I know I don't like Eileen,' he thought, 'We're just friends. Just because she's cool and smart and kinda fun and kinda hot doesn't mean- GAH! Stupid Mordecai.'

He sighed, and started muttering to himself.

"If there's a prize for dumb decisions, I guess I've already won that." He scowled. "No chick is worth all the frustration." He kicked the slush. "It's just not happening, no way, not now."

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', she's the Earth and heaven to you," Pops sang as the three walked up behind him (to say the raccoon was suprised was an understatement), "You try to keep it hidden. Rigby, we can see right through you."

"Dude, ya can't conceal it" Mordecai added, "We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."

The raccoon scowled and started to walk away, "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh," Pops sang.

"Why deny it, uh-oh," Mordecai added.

"It's too cliche," Rigby retorted, "I won't say I'm in love."

Getting a girlfriend would be a stupid idea anyway, it didn't matter who it was. Love just didn't make sense to Rigby, because it never lasted. His dad had left when he and Don were young, he barely remembered the guy.

"I thought my brain would no better," he said, "It may good when you start out..." But he's seen enough couples both on tv and in real life. Girls are nice one minute, and jerks the next, trying to change you and falling for some other dude.

He clenched his teeth. "My head is screaming 'Get a Grip Man!'." He added quietly. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

This time, Skips took the lead. "You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling."

"Dude, we're not buying," said Mordecai with a smirk, "Hey, I know we saw you blushing." Rigby quickly hid his face under his scarf.

"Face it like an adult," Pops added, "When will you admit,"

"That ya got" "got" "got it bad?" The three sang together, each one taking a part.

"No chance, no way!" Rigby yelled, "I won't say it, no, no"

"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love."

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

But his friends wouldn't give up. "Open your ears, read our lips dude, You're in love."

"Hmph," argued Rigby, "You're way off base, I won't say it._ Just step off!_ I won't say it!

"Dude come on," Mordecai said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "be proud, It's O.K. you're in love."

The raccoon shook him off. "Whatever," he mumbled. He quickly walked away, only to run into something and be stopped in his tracks. Opening his eyes, he saw the one person his mind was trying to get his mind to forget.

"Oh!" Eileen yelped. She quickly pressed the Styrofoam cup against her check, keeping it from slipping out of her hands. She gave a relieved sigh. "That was close."

"What are you doing here?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, well, I texted you to see if you wanted some coffee," Eileen explained, "but you never answered. I just figured you were busy working, but I thought you would still need a bit of a coffee boost."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Rigby said, taking the cup. He smirked. "Now this is the kind of grounds-keeping I like: Mixed with milk and in cup, nice and hot."

Eileen chuckled. It was weird, before he couldn't even stand her voice, but now, just hearing her laugh made Rigby smile just a little more.

"Hey, I can help you out if you want," Eileen said, "We'll finish faster, and we might be able to be first in line to play that new 'Wreck it Rolph' game. Plus I'm pretty good at shoveling."

"Do you promise not to sing?" Rigby said, seriously.

The mole blinked. "Um, yes?" she answered.

"Great, you're in," Rigby said, smiling once again. Smiling back at him, Eileen grabbed his shovel, and he led her over to the other side of the park. As they walked away, Rigby felt something warm slip into his hand: her hand.

He thought about pulling away, but... it actually felt nice. His tail relaxed and lazily hung over her shoulder, and Eileen moved just a little closer to him.

Looking back at his friends, he saw that they were smiling at him. Not in a teasing sort of way, but in a way to show that they were happy for him, even a little proud. Mordecai even gave him a thumbs up.

Turning back to Eileen, he smiled softly.

"At least out loud," he thought, "I won't say I'm in love."

**I know this was kinda stupid, but I had fun, and I hope it at least made you smile (especially all my fellow Rigleen fans). Have a nice day everyone, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
